deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Thing VS Knuckles
The Thing VS Knuckles is a What-If Death Battle featuring The Thing from the Marvel comics and Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic series. Thumbnail by Doomfest. Description Marvel VS Sonic! In a team, we always need the brute and powerful guy, but between The Thing or Knuckles, who is the best striker? Interlude Boomstick: Everybody loves the bruisers. Wiz: They'd rather hit first, and ask questions later. Like the Thing, the rocky powerhouse of the Fantastic Four. Or Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to see who would win, a DeathBattle. The Thing In November, 1961, Reed Richards was ready to go to space. Unless he wanted to let the "commies" get there first! He brought his girlfriend (?), and her brother (?!) with him, so he had the full entourage... except for a pilot. He forgot that minor part, so he hired his friend and skilled test pilot, Benjamin Grimm. Ben actually didn't want to go, but Reed's girl Sue convinced him otherwise. Might I note that he was superhumanly strong before ''he became the Thing? This guy ''splintered ''a table with his bare han... Hey, Boomstick? '''Yeah?' I think we got the script backwards. OOOH! Ok, that explains why you were talking like me. Ok, let's get back to it. Right. The expedition was a roaring success, and they were in space before they knew it. Unfortunately, those pesky cosmic rays blasted 'em, and they all got superpowers. They became the Fantastic Four, and fought crime in New York City for years. Not that NYC really needed them, I mean, they had Spider-Man, the Avengers, the X-Men, Daredevil, the Hulk, Thor... Actually, no. The FF was the very first ''team of Marvel superheroes operating in New York. '''Wow.' Anyway, Ben's mutation was far more serious than the others. For one thing, he turned into a huge rock monster with massive strength and an ugly mug. But the more important thing is that he couldn't turn back, no matter what. Except for several occasions in mags that were never mentioned again, and more recent events. Moving on. Now calling himself the Thing, Ben was crazy strong. As in, he could throw a chunk of metal in space, which ricocheted off of at least 10 asteroids, destroying them all! His lung capacity was also upgraded, to the point where he got a "super breath" ability, much like Superman's. He's matched fists with the Hulk, who can lift 150 billion tons, and has gone toe-to-toe with dozens of supervillains. And that's just the beginning. If somebody messes with Ben, it's gonna be grim. * Groans * Knuckles We're just gonna redo our analysis from Knuckles Vs Donkey Kong, aren't we? Yep. *Sighs* 4000 years ago, the echidna race thrived due to their advanced technology and talent for warfare. Now that's what I call a pet!, I know what I'm picking up at the pet store on the way home! Just a heads up, the males have four heads on their penises. What.....? AWESOME! Desperate for the power to command the world, the Knuckles tribe staged a raid to obtain the legendary power of the Master Emerald. What they didn't know is that it was protected by a giant, murderous water dragon with tentacles named Chaos, and it just killed the shit out of them. Miraculously, a young echidna girl survived, and managed to seal Chaos inside the Master Emerald. The resulting energy output ripped the echidnas' home into the sky to become Angel Island, perpetually floating so long as the emerald remained in it's shrine. Sonic lore everybody... Centuries later, one final descendant of the Knuckles clan remained and his name was.... Knuckles. So, not the most creative parenting in the world but hey. Knuckles is the lone guardian of the Master Emerald, dedicating his entire life to protecting the family jewel. Ha! But he spends most of his days sleeping and doing nothing, because really, who's gonna fly up all the way up to a tiny, floating island just to steal a rock? Why the nefarious Dr. Eggman of course. As a ploy, Eggman convinced Knuckles that a certain blue hedgehog and a fox with two tails planned to steal the Master Emerald. Knuckles left to stop the thieves, and Eggman swiped the gem for himself. Not the sharpest head on the dick, is he? Without its energy source, Angel Island plummeted out of the sky, until Sonic the Hedgehog literally beat the sense into Knuckles and together, they saved the day, forming a tense bromance. Since then, Knux has continued to try to guard the emerald. However most people who try to steal it... do. But luckily for ol' rad red he can track the Master Emerald using his treasure hunting skills. And his special bond with the gem, which allows him to detect its presence and harness some of its power. Which he can focus through the ancient martial art passed down through the Knuckles clan. The ancient art of "punch the crap out of everything!" No, really. That's the answer to every single problem Knuckles has. Something in the way? Punch it! Need to climb a cliff? Punch it! Falling down a trap? Punch it! Punching not working for some reason? You f***ing know he punches it more! (We see him punch through a wall) Rouge: You're taking this breaking and entering business way too literally. Speaking of which, Knuckles can throw punches so extreme, they create explosions by igniting hydrogen in the air, and he's fast, capable of running at least 100 miles per hour. He can also take to the sky and glide. Reportedly by trapping air underneath his dreadlocks, although there's no logical way those locks are aerodynamic enough to keep him airborne. Hey it's better than a tanooki flying with it's nutsack. Then again he could just be twirling his di-''' And with the spikes on his fists, Knuckles can effortlessly dig through dirt and rock, add on his attachable Shovel Claws and he can even tunnel through solid metal. '''With arms that stringy, it makes you wonder where all this strength comes from. Well, his connection with the Master Emerald is responsible for much of his more absurd attributes, like gliding and punching explosions. Knux can shatter boulders, dodge machine guns, ride atop flying jets and missiles like skateboards, oh, and he can breathe in space. He's matched and even trumped Sonic in battle, runs fast enough to cut holes in the ground, is strong enough to uproot massive trees.... (We see him throw a huge robot) Hell, he's strong enough to throw this! Wiz: With a single punch, he can trigger a volcanic eruption. Doing so requires displacing pressure in a volcano's magma chamber, at minimum, this can sit around 3,280 ft or 1 kilometer below the Earth's surface. Knuckles had to have punched the ground with at least 3.9 megatons of force, over three times more powerful then the highest yield bomb in the US nuclear stockpile. That's cute, how about the time he punched the moon? One day, Eggman blew up half the moon, and rebuilt it into a robot moon, because, well, he gets off on that shit. Via remote control, Eggman actually changed the moon's orbit to create a never ending eclipse. But never fear, Knuckles just dove out into outer space and punched the remote control into dust, causing an explosion visible from Earth. And returning the moon to its normal orbit. But having these abilities isn't enough to let him win every time, especially when his biggest obstacle is his own brain. Knuckles is illiterate, doesn't know left from right, and one time, didn't realize until too late that he was eating a napkin. Hey, give credit where its due, Wiz, when he did figure it out, he stuck to his guns and finished every bite of that damn napkin. Its dinner and clean up at the same time! He hardly ever strategizes before combat, preferring to run in swinging. Hey, whatever works. It doesn't, well, not all the time, and despite being mortal enemies, Dr. Eggman has duped Knuckles into allying with him on multiple occasions. It's happened so often by now, you have to wonder who's side he's really on. Hey, his fists can blow the top off a volcano, so why waste precious time on things like reasoning? DeathBattle Pre-Fight: The Fantastic Four rode their Fantasti-Car through the sky at breakneck speeds, as they had picked up an incredibly strong energy reading in the sky above the Bering strait, and were rushing to investigate. Reed Richards, the leader of the team, spoke up. "Ok, people, we're nearing the energy reading now. Sensors are detecting a major spike in the power that... whatever it is is putting out, and according to the radar, the whole thing is located on something... like a floating island." Ben Grimm, the Thing, replied with a bit of annoyance- "Yeah? How is that strange? We've fought Galactus, the Sub-Mariner, the Hulk, the Avengers, Doctor Doom, and so on. This is no weirder than that." "I guess you have a poin... hey! Unknown object, coming in fast! It's heading right for u..." Richards was cut off by the impact of a red ball of power, Knuckles, first gliding, and then spin-dashing into the Fantasti-Car, causing it to explode in a fiery ball, sending shrapnel everywhere, as Knuckles turned around and glided back to his island, landing safely. He never saw the Thing hurtling toward him at high speeds, smouldering and enraged. He landed mere feet behind the red echidna's relaxed form, cracking the ground and sending Knuckles flying. He leaped to his feet and lifted his fists. "Hey, what's the idea?!?" "You little punk! You probably just killed almost everybody on earth who I call a friend! Johnny, Sue, Reed, they are all probably dead because of you! And now, let me tell you, IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!!!" FIGHT!!! The furious Thing charged Knuckles, and threw a heavy punch, which Knuck countered with a punch of his own, the two fists colliding and causing a shockwave that further cracked the ground. Ben followed up his attack with a strike directly down onto Knuckles's head, burying him several feet into the ground. The echidna leaped from the ground with an uppercut, staggering Ben, and followed it up with rapid-fire punches into the mutate's wind, causing him to kneel over. Knuckles finished off his combo with a staggeringly powerful hook to Grimm's extended jaw, sending him staggering backwards. "You're gonna pay for that too, ya little midget!" Ben rushed forward, swinging his fists like a maniac, hitting Knuckles with repeated hooks to both sides of his face, before grabbing the guardian of the Master Emerald by the head, picking him up, and battering him into the ground with tremendous force, causing earthquakes to rock Angel Island. Knuckles got to his feet, only slightly stunned by the blows, and tried to swing a haymaker at the Thing, who simply caught his wrist under Knuckles's fist, deflecting the blow, before jabbing at him twice, knocking his head about a bit. Then Ben prepared his Sunday punch, swinging a wild jab that would have knocked Knuckles clear off the island had it hit. It didn't hit. Knux had ducked under the punch and countered with a jumping volley of punches, finishing with a straight lunge with his fists that set Ben flying at great speeds straight into a large boulder, shattering the stone. Knuckles charged up a spin dash and launched himself at the Thing, who caught the speeding echidna and held him tightly enough to stop the wild spinning, although he ground his hands to bleeding in the process. Knuckles attempted to uncurl himself from the ball, but was unable to do so, as Grimm held him solidly. "You ain't gettin' out! It's clobberin' time!" Ben tossed the ball of spines a few feet in the air, and smashed it downward when it came back within his reach, driving Knux down deep into the floating island. As Knuckles spun downward into Angel Island's cave systems, so quickly he could hardly tell when he was in a cavern and when he was in solid earth, he came to a realization. If he didn't stop soon, he was going to fall clear off of the island, which would hurt. He attempted to stop himself by punching the walls of the tunnel he was rapidly creating, but was unable to do so on account of being curled into a ball. And, as a direct result of being unable to slow himself, he fell out of the island. Finally having space to move, the guardian of the Master Emerald uncurled himself and spread his arms and began to glide, and gained a bit of altitude, landing on the underside of Angel Island. He began rapidly punching the island, drilling into the rock and earth, digging upwards toward the Thing... "Wow. I punched that little bugger straight down there, didn't I. WOW! There's light down there! I punched him clear through this floating rock. He's dead now, that's for sure." Benjamin Grimm stood staring into the tunnel his strike had created, staggered at how hard he had managed to hit the "little bugger." He put his hands to his hips, and was preparing to get out of his combat mentality and mourn for his friends, when something happened. Suddenly, the red echidna burst from the ground with tremendous force, hitting Ben hard enough to make him see stars, and also visions of himself beating the snot out of an annoying little rat that was repeatedly hitting him. Knuckles swung dozens, perhaps hundreds of rapid-fire strikes at the rock-hard member of the Fantastic Four... Fantastic One, hitting him in every conceivable position, his face, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach, his groin, and his legs, each punch followed by another, each one adding to Ben's pain, as well as his rage. "That's enough, little guy!" The Thing extended his palm and caught Knuckles's fist, and then followed that up with several punches of his own, before grabbing his other arm and pulling it taught, stretching the echidna's shoulders to their limit. Knuckles was shocked to find that he was completely unable to resist the attack. "W-what?!? No one is stronger than me!" "Sorry, ya little rat, but I am. And I'm gonna tear you right in half!" Knux struggled, but couldn't escape the Thing's vice grip, and decided that there was only one thing he could do. He would kick him. He shot his leg at Ben's face, doing minimal damage, but distracting him enough to allow the guardian of the Master Emerald to twist out of the grip and curl into a spin dash, driving into Ben's upper torso and throat. The Thing countered that quickly, attempting to once again drive Knux into the ground with a punch, but failing when the wily Knuckles actually uncurled ''this time, landing in a crouch on the ground, and only driving a few feet into the rock beneath him. He instantly drove upward with an uppercut, catching Ben in the stomach, and knocking the wind out of him. He followed this up with repeated strikes to the face and upper torso while the Fantastic Four's bruiser was doubled over. His wicked strikes turned Ben Grimm's face into one big orange bruise, and as he gasped for air, Knuckles repeated the ''exact same move, ''keeling him over again. For the second time, Ben gasped for air, but he was ready for Knuckle's attempt at hitting his gut again, and blocked, before forcefully blasting most of the air he had just taken into his lungs out at Knuckles, sending the poor echidna flying through the air. Knux attempted to glide against the wind currents, but was unable to, as the Thing finally stopped blowing and got some good air into himself. Knuckles landed rather painfully, and got to his feet, rushing, arms behind him, at Grimm. The Thing readied himself for impact, but he wasn't prepared for 'ol Knux to actually use a ''strategy, ''ducking under the incoming blow and punching Ben in the torso with both fists, sending the Thing flying through the air. Ben landed painfully himself, and got to his feet with a stomp, badly cracking the ground. "Listen, ya little bugger!" Knuckles threw a wild haymaker, which Ben weaved around, countering with a jab of his own. "You need to schedule your events better!" Knuckles threw a few light jabs, meant to keep the Thing off-balance, but he shrugged them off. "Because you forgot that there was already an appointment, scheduled for right now..." Ben threw a quick straight punch with his left, knocking the echidna to his knees. "It ain't stupid little red rat time..." The Thing stomped Knuckles with such force that all of Angel Island sank several meters downward, and then shot back up, causing the echidna to float a few feet into the air for a moment. "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!!!" Ben smashed both of his fists together on Knuckles's head, cracking his skull, before picking up the guardian of the Master Emerald and slamming him down on his rocky orange knee, shattering his spine and killing him. Knuckles was no more. KO!!! Moments later, Ben heard an annoyingly familiar voice behind him. "Hey, Ben! We found the source of the energy!" He turned around in joy, to see the rest of the Fantastic Four, alive and well, holding the Master Emerald. Johnny was taking. "Ben, you wouldn't believe the close call we had! Sue barely got up a force field before the Fantasti-Car blew! Man, you were fine, but we were in some real danger there for a minute!" Ben's joy turned into mildly happy annoyance, as he remembered why Johnny got on his nerves in the first place. Results '''And Knuckles is gone again.' This was hardly a contest. The only thing that Knux had on Ben was speed, and even that is questionable. The Thing has taken hits from a mildly-enraged Hulk, which is an insane feat. Not to mention the times he's defeated the Sub-Mariner and Doctor Doom. The Thing is stronger, tougher, and much, ''much ''smarter. In fact, in the 80s, the Thing was considered the ''physically strongest Marvel hero, and please note, Hulk and Thor were already around at the time. '''Now, Knuckles can dig through rock like nothing, but the Thing is no ordinary rock, so the Knuckles > Rock argument is out. ' And as fast as the little bugger is, Ben is maybe even faster. Yep. By powerscaling, we can clock him at supersonic speeds, which make Knuckles look like a slowpoke. The echidna was completely outmatched. Knuckles... I can't think of one. That's new. How about... Knuckles got... I got nothing. That Stevethebarbarian asshole really sucks at this, doesn't he. Yep. The winner, is the Thing. -90 The Thing VS Knuckles (by Doomfest).png Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Sega vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies